


[Podfic] What God Has Joined

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, BAMF!Aziraphale, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Far Future, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffability, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attack, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), divine intervention, smiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: rattatatosk's original summary:Aziraphale turns to see a card sitting atop the stack of books he'd been sorting; gold ink on paper so white it fairly glowed. Picking it up with suddenly trembling fingers, he reads: We have him. Report immediately.Three centuries after the failed apocalypse, Heaven intends to make Aziraphale an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] What God Has Joined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What God Has Joined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872370) by [rattatatosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattatatosk/pseuds/rattatatosk). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n69ij9mt5qj2msu/GO_What_God_Has_Joined.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
